<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk on you by ignaIoser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967758">drunk on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser'>ignaIoser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie gets drunk and Penelope takes care of josie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Posie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lowkey obsessed with writing posie one shots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well... well I wish you left for Belgium!”</p><p>Oop. She regretted it as soon as she said it. She regretted it when she saw the flash of hurt Penelope had on her face. She regretted it when Penelope didn’t say a word, and just left Josie standing on her own.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>xx</p><p>A few hours later, Lizzie came back from her date with a random wolf.</p><p>“We, my dearest sister, have a party to go to tonight.”</p><p>“Pass.”</p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>Josie just stared at Lizzie. “‘cause, you always get blackout drunk and I always have to baby sit you. It’s not fair.”</p><p>“I won’t!” Josie looked at Lizzie with disbelief. “I promise! I have another date tomorrow, and I don’t want to look all hangover-y for him. Plus, all I wanna do is have sex with-“</p><p>Josie clasped her hands around her ears. “Aaaahhhhhhh! I can’t hear you! La la la.”</p><p>“Pleaaaaaaaasseeeeee Jo.”</p><p>Josie just raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Just one drink? Come onnnnnnnn. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Ugh! Fine. But I’m not carrying you back to our room.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>xx</p><p>As Josie and Lizzie walked towards the woods, she quickly ditched Josie to go hang with the wolves.</p><p>She decided to pull out her phone, no text from Penelope. She royally fucked up.</p><p>She decided to ask a few of Penelope’s friends if they’d seen her, to which they replied no. She REALLY fucked up this time.</p><p>“Fuck it.” </p><p>She stormed over to the drinks table where MG was stood. </p><p>“Hey Jo! Didn’t think you’d c-“ MG looked at Josie. “Woah, you looked pissed, what do you want?”</p><p>“Anything. Hit me.”</p><p>MG decided not to press on any further. He decided to pour josie a drink. Vodka, with his favourite mixer- a straw.</p><p>Josie took the cup and gulped it all in one, and threw the red cup back at MG.</p><p>She decided to go find all of her friends, and since she hardly drinks, she’s beginning to feel the drink already.</p><p>She finally finds Raf, Hope and Landon, who all hand her a drink when she arrives. She gladly takes it, and again, gulps it all down in one.</p><p>“Wow Josie, are you okay?” Hope asks, concerned.</p><p>“Why does everyone assume I’m not okay when I drink? Is it really that hard to believe I’m fun?!” Josie snapped.</p><p>The group all share a look. “Yes,” they all say simultaneously.</p><p>“Oh. Cool. Well, I’m gonna get another drink. Bye bitches.”</p><p>Josie had become such a bitch lately, but everything had been getting under her skin.</p><p>“Back again?” MG tried to press on, but Josie wouldn’t speak up. MG respects women, so he tries to just move past it. “Same again?”</p><p>She nods. </p><p>“Oookkaaayyy,” he passes her the cup, “here ya go.” He passes it to her, but before she could grab it, he pulls back. “I hope you’re okay, Jo. You know you can speak to me if somethings up, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Thanks MG.”</p><p>xx</p><p>About an hour or two, and a few drinks later, Josie decided to ditch her friends and go find Lizzie, but she’s unable to find her. She wanders (stumbles) over to find MG.</p><p>“Yo Milton! You know where Li-“ she swallows so she doesn’t throw up. “zzie is?”</p><p>“I think she went off with Seb... are you okay? You seem a little-“</p><p>She stumbled over, and falls. Right on her ass. She looks around in embarrassment, hoping that no one saw.</p><p>MG chuckles to himself before lending a hand to Josie, and he’ll her up off the floor.</p><p>She pours before leaning in the hug MG, which, of course, he reciprocates. “Thank you,” she mumbles into his chest.</p><p>They stay like that for a couple seconds, and when MG tries to pull away, he hears quiet little snores come from Josie. “Great.” He reaches into josie’s jacket pocket and calls Penelope. </p><p>“What, josie?”</p><p>“Uh, this is MG. Peez, imma need you two to pause your little fight and come pick up Josie.”</p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p>“No. Well, yes. Just come down, ASAP.”</p><p>“Okay.” She hangs up.</p><p>Not even two minutes passes by and she runs over to MG.</p><p>He eyes her up and down. He laughs. “Bunny slippers?”</p><p>“Shut up? Come on, gimme.” She reaches out her and takes her away from MG. She swings Josie’s legs around and picks her up, honeymoon style.</p><p>She turns to leave and stops. “Thanks MG, for taking care of her. I should have been here, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nah it’s all cool, just, don’t hate her okay? I’m sure what she said or did was bitchy but, she’s changing, learning to be less selfish, y’know?”</p><p>She lets out a breath she didn’t know she had in. “I know.”</p><p>xx </p><p>As soon as they get in the school, josie wakes up. “Ohhhhhhh hey Pen. I knew you’d come to my rescue. You’re like Spider-Man. SpiderPen? I dunno. Did I tell you I love you? Can I walk? Let me walk. Put me down.”</p><p>She pouts, and hell, can Penelope resist that face.</p><p>So she does, and for the second time that night, she falls right in her ass. Penelope tries to hide her laughter, but she ends up barking with laughter. </p><p>She then goes the help Josie up, who bats her hand away. “I can get up myself, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Okay okay.”</p><p>After a solid five minutes of Josie attempting to get up, Penelope gets impatient and throw her over her shoulder.</p><p>“Haha you’re so small,” is all Josie had to say. Penelope wasn’t amused.</p><p>xx</p><p>When they get to Josie’s room, Penelope outs Josie down. She goes to open the door when she gets pulled back by her arm. “Okay what is up with you miss moody pants.”</p><p>“Nothing, now come on, I’m gonna get you in bed.”</p><p>“Wow, already Miss Park? At least buy me dinner first,” Josie winked. Well, she tried to, but bring absolutely wasted makes it quite hard.</p><p>“Babe, we’ve been dating for over a year now, now come on inside.”</p><p>“No,” and she stands there, puffy bottom lip out, sulking like a toddler. If Josie was going to act like a toddler, Penelope would treat her like one.&lt;\p&gt;

</p><p>“Fine then.” She swings the door open and on the bed is Lizzie and Sebastian. All Penelope saw was Seb’s ass and she slammed the door and said “looks like you’re crashing at mine tonight.”</p><p>Josie replied “I’m not moving until you tell me what got you in a mood.”</p><p>“Jojo, I’m tired, can we please talk about it tomorrow?”</p><p>“Hmmm. Nope.”</p><p>“Okay, bye” Penelope begins to walk away when Josie runs after her. “Wait you forgot meeeeeeeeeee”</p><p>xx</p><p>Penelope has her own dorm, so she has the luxury of not walking in on anybody. “Right, get on my bed.”</p><p>Josie complies, and Penelope goes over to tuck her in. Josie, again being a toddler, sits up and refuses to sleep until Penelope tells her what’s wrong. “You said you’d never go to sleep mad at me, so spill.”</p><p>“No, it’s not you.” Lie.</p><p>“Yes it is, tell me.”</p><p>“Fine! It’s you, okay? I don’t care because I know you didn’t mean it, but I can’t imagine my life without you Jojo! And for you to wish me away to Belgium hurts, okay?”</p><p>“I- im so sorry. I really didn’t mean it.” Josie starts to well up. “Wow. I really am a bitch.”</p><p>Penelope goes to her aid and cuddles her. “Hey, it’s okay, I made you mad. It’s fine, I’m sorry I made you feel bad.”</p><p>Penelope wipes Josie’s tears away, and josie cups Penelope’s face, looks her in the eyes and says “you’re hot when you’re stubborn, Penelope”</p><p>“You’re annoying when you’re drunk, Josette.”</p><p>“Mmm. Say that again. Josette. It’s hot when you say it.”</p><p>“Oookaaay Josette,” annunciating the ‘ette’, “time for bed.”</p><p>Penelope walks over to her dresser, painfully ignoring her girlfriends pout. She pulls out one of her over sized hoodies and chucks it at Josie. She respects Josie’s privacy, and turns around. About a minute goes by and josie whines “I need heeeeeeelp.”</p><p>Penelope turns around to see that josie had gotten stuck in her dress. Penelope helps josie out of her clothes, and can’t help herself but look at josie’s painfully gorgeous body.</p><p>“Hey, my eyes are up here, Park.” A quick “sorry” was mumbled from penelope before she reached into josie’s hair and started to take out her ponytail.</p><p>The space between them is in kissing distance, so josie takes this advantage and starts to kiss penelope. Penelope kisses back, and josie begins to deepen this kiss. Penelope complies, but pulls away after a few seconds. Josie follows her lips. “Nope. No. I can’t do this. You’re drunk and I’m taking advantage”</p><p>“Pen, we’ve been together over a year now. Almost two actually. We’ve had sex countless times, you’re not taking advantage of me.”</p><p>“Just because we’ve done it before, doesn’t mean you’re giving me consent now. You’re not sober, so I’m not putting out. Deal? Deal.”</p><p>Josie huffs, but at least Penelope respects her.</p><p>Penelope leans over Josie and get a pillow and a blanket, and begins to make a bed on the floor.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Uhhh, making my bed, do you have a problem with that, Jo?”</p><p>“Come here, silly.”</p><p>Josie gets out of bed and pulls Penelope back with her.</p><p>Penelope ends up laying on top of josie, who falls asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow. Penelope had been woken up when MG called her, so she wasn’t too tired anymore. Instead, she examines Josie’s features while she’s asleep. She also makes a mental note to get up early and wash Josie’s clothes for her.</p><p>She traces her finger over Josie’s pillowy cheeks, then to her pouty lips, which are slightly separated. She finger follows up her Cupid’s bow up to her nose, which Penelope now notices is quite small- cute, actually. Her lips are still Penelope’s favourite. The way her bottom lips is far bigger than her top lip, so when she’s concentrating she looks like an angry four year old.</p><p>She takes in a deep breath, and breathes out “I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”</p><p>She lays her head down on Josie’s chest, and despite being completely out of it, Josie snakes her hand up to Penelope’s hair and begins to play with it, almost like muscle memory. She listens to the regular rhythm of Josie’s thumping heart, and she can proudly state that she’d simply stay like this forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again the idea came from @fieldofposies on twt so follow &lt;3</p><p>Also follow me @josieesbryant on twitter and insta xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>